Injuries
by blondecomicartist
Summary: Another quick oneshot. War can damage anyone, whether they are a bot or a con. Starscream and Optimus oneshots.


**Hey everyone, sorry this is so short, but I liked how the imagery turned out on this piece, and thought I'd submit it anyway. I wrote this in school to practice alittle. I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry I'm writing other stories that will be much longer. **

**All the Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing:P**

**Starscream**

He is rouge. Aligned with no side, but a victim to both bots and cons. Starscream sits against a rock desperately trying to ease his bleeding leg. His raspy gasps dwindle to whimpers as he realizes he is all alone. And despite his efforts, Starscream can only watch as his precious energon continues to leak from his body; the glowing liquid forming puddles around him. The chirping of crickets warns of the pressing darkness, as the orange sky slowly changes to a star filled black. Starscream pants weakly in pain, straining his optics as he looks in all directions as if he can see in the dark. The pain eventually grows unbearable, and now starscream would even be content if Megatron finds him. Although if he has the choice, he hopes Optimus finds him first. He clutches his wounded limb and quietly sobs to himself, lamenting at his misfortunes, and trying to remember how he even got into this situation. His thoughts become interrupted by an extreme loss of energon, and Starscream lets out a last desperate cry before he fades into unconsciousness.

**Optimus **

Optimus stares blankly at the battle which endures viciously around him. His optics burn from the smoke and gunpowder which contaminate the air; his audio buzzes painfully, dulling out the war cries and screams desperately trying to get his attention. One particular cry brings him out of his daze. Shrieks of utter terror and panic. Optimus recognizes that the screams belong to Elita one, his beloved bondmate and fierce femme commander. Her sprinting form looking more like a foggy apparition through all the battle haze. It doesn't occur to Optimus what has happened, until he is painfully reminded by the freshly pumping energon pouring from his throat. The heated liquid defiantly pushes between Optimus' desperate fingers. His precious life force flowing down his body like a grotesque waterfall. His red armor coated with the thick blue substance which forms dangerously massive puddles beneath him. His deep moans of pain turn into short choking gasps. Elita slides in with tears already filling her eyes. Her armor scrapes roughly against the hard rocky ground as she practically slams into Optimus' side.

"O-optimus!" Elita's optics blur from her profuse tears. Her face contorted with pure horror and panic.

Optimus couldn't talk at this point; he weakly slumps his bloody body against hers and continues to clutch his relentlessly seeping wound. Elita grasps his head tightly; his energon smearing across her face. She could feel his reassuring love reach through their bond, but it wasn't enough to calm her, not in the slightest.

"IRONHIDE! I NEED A MEDIC! SOMEONE! HE'S DYING!" Elita screams breaking out into uncontrollable sobs between each word. Optimus' chest heaves uncomfortably against hers. She feels the warm air from his short, wheezing breaths blow against her neck. A shaking hand grasps hers as Optimus guides her hand to rest over his spark. Her hand spreads the energon on his chassis trying desperately to feel the warmth of his spark.

"It's ok lovespark, help is coming, please don't leave me…I-I need you Optimus!" Elita rubs her face roughly against his, mixing her tears with his energon on their faces. "… Primus please no no no I love you Don't you dare die, I can't live without you!"

Ironhide violently thrusts his way through the masses of brothers and enemies, making his way to his dying leader and anguished femme commander.

"Lita, Ratchet's on his way! he's gonna be fine, just keep putting pressure on it!

**Again, sorry this is so short. I've already received postive feedback on my oneshot of Nemesis Prime and Elita, so I'll try to make more with them soom:D**


End file.
